It has been found that the prior art children's playyard sold in the marketplace is often collapsed accidentally thereby hurting the baby therein. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the collapsible mechanism of such children's playyard is provided with a central hub C connected with four corner legs and the intermediate portion of two base rods by hub legs R. The hub leg R is pivotally connected with a recess T of the central hub C so that the hub leg R will be rotated in the recess T so as to erect or collapse the playyard. To erect the playyard, the central hub C is pushed downwardly to bring the hub legs R to the horizontal co-planar spread configuration with the corner legs upstanding. However, in case the playyard is accidentally hitted by an external force, the hub legs R will be forced to turn upward thereby collapsing the playyard suddenly and causing injury to the baby therein.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible children's playyard which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.